Precinct's Night of Deception
by Cipher-4
Summary: A criminal involved in petty theft has been brought in to Gotham's Precinct. It seems not to be so petty as the Batman himself is involved in the interrogation. Or is he? Everyone wears a mask and if it is worn too tight, you might start to see things differently. More can be added after a few reviews.


**Want to start with saying I own nothing of DC other than my two OC's. Any constructive criticism is much obliged. I would say "No Flames", but honestly, I don't give a damn. Enjoy. **

* * *

Y'know. When being dragged into an interrogation room, in handcuffs, by two burly guys to be introduced to an insanity, that is twisted enough for society to think as "good" or "heroic", you start to think about your own moral compass. I, however, was thinking about plans to escape in the next few seconds.

_Let's see. Smelly oaf number one can take an elbow to the throat, that will release their hold as they grab for their guns. Which means, I have the better part of four seconds to incapacitate both of them and escape... somehow. I must admit, I'm not the best at planning things out, but I'm sure I would find a way, like.._.

"Aha!" the open grate to the vent system. Which god of luck has shined on me this time? Though, another deity doesn't want things to play in my favor as I finally am brought to the room where my hell would begin, and come face-to-mask with Gotham's night in shining black armor. The Bat.

I guess this is the time to start my sarcastic routine. If only there were a Lantern Corps for sarcasm.

_Note to self: Converse with Sinestro about that_

"Well, well, Detective! When did you lower yourself to working with Gotham's men in blue?"

A cold, gruff response awaited me, "About the same time that you lowered yourself to being captured by them."

_ I could tell that this guy was a killer at parties, or at least he knocked them out at parties. The bastard wouldn't off the Joker, that takes some willpower. Speaking of my good ol' friend, I picked up a few insane tactics from the clown prince_

"Or, maybe I allowed myself to get captured...So I could do this!" Before even the vigilante could react, I pressed a small button on my wrist gauntlet that started a telltale beeping and a countdown visualized onto a small screen built in onto my wrist computer. It read 0:25 seconds until to detonation.

_24...23...22_

"Well, Bat. It appears we are at a standstill. Even the dark knight couldn't evacuate the 300 person staff on the Precinct graveyard shift. So...try me." I gave a grin to the Bat's murderous scowl as the countdown continued.

_17...16..._

I continued my rant, "Y'know what all the other criminals in Gotham failed to realize? That you are just a man, a Batman, but still flesh and blood like the rest of us. They overestimated you into thinking that you were some impenetrable force of justice when, in actuality, there is nothing but a man behind that mask." By now, the Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-idiot have cleared the place and making quite a ruckus in the outside evacuating the precinct. The two also failed to leave their keys unattended as I slipped it off their person and preceded to free myself from my shackles. After the deed was done, I rub my wrists to get the blood flowing and press another button on my gauntlet to stop the countdown once it reached one.

"Ahh, now that we cleared out any unnecessary distractions, time to get to business." I nodded my head towards the Batman and surprisingly he stood as well and relieved himself of his mask and garbs and removed a small voice modulator from his neck. When done with his transformation, he revealed himself to be none other then my partner in crime, Cicero.

The two of us made quick work of bypassing codes on our way to the evidence locker, thanks to a few bills in the desk sergeant's pocket. Hey, not everyone can walk the straight and narrow, right? I nodded to my partner and we entered into the evidence locker, not caring to break a few things along the way. Our point of interest lied behind a locked steel gate, which didn't hold long between a few lockpicks and the brute strength of my Italian friend. Soon after, we reached our destination.

"Questo potrebbe essere quello che stiamo cercando, il mio amico." Cicero said to me, in his native tongue, while I was rummaging through a box of documents.

"Time to confirm." I replied in english as I pulled out the case file that matched the numbers that were on our prized token of theft.

It read:

_ Container that holds a vile of embalming preservation chemicals. Forensics team is to elaborate analysis tomorrow. It was the only thing salvageable from a shipment hijacked from hooded figures in Gotham port. The vigilante, Batman, made an appearance and dealt with them and our team recovered this. Update on chemicals to be made at O'eight-hundred hours tomorrow.  
-J.G._

"Ding! Ding! Ding! This is our vile." I said after reading the case details. I picked up the vile of sickly green fluid and swirled it around and it bubbled.

"Come fa questo lavoro roba? Magia, scienza?"

"I couldn't tell you. No parlor trick could do this and I never stayed awake in Biology class." I said, flashing a coy smile to my fellow larcenist. "What matters is we have it. Now, let's haul tail before the real Bat shows up." I grabbed the vile and case files and make sure to leave everything as it was before me and Cicero depart.

A hop-skip-and-jump later and we both are on another grimy Gotham rooftop, looking on as the police finally reassess the threat and file back into the Precinct. Cicero and I share a devilish grin before melting into the night's shadows. We are simple thieves to some, Robin hoods to others, and the bane of justice to one pointy-cowled freak. But, life goes on, there is nothing else to do, Larceny is in my blood.

* * *

**Just wanted to post this on here while I still had the idea formulated in my mind. I will make edits once I get to my computer or until reviews start popping up. More coming soon...possibly.**


End file.
